


A través del prisma

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es necesario que la amenaza sea grande para que Bill se dé cuenta de lo que puede perder? La aparición de Ria es la respuesta que <i>no</i> busca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través del prisma

Bill cree que es una especie de venganza por todo lo que Tom _sospecha_ que ha ocurrido, el entretejido peligroso que se ha formado con todo lo que no se ha dicho. Eso es al comienzo; los meses pasan y la chica sigue en sus vidas (en la de Tom), no es constante pero una mañana cualquiera se los cruza en el corredor de _su_ casa y el pecho se le encoge tanto que siente que no puede respirar. Los tres están en pijamas, el rostro de ella sin maquillaje y Tom luce una sonrisa perezosa en los labios que le recuerda a él mismo en un estado post sexo. «¿Cómo ha llegado a suceder esto bajo mis propias narices?», piensa furioso clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, su rostro impávido y las palabras neutras que suelta revelando que la tormenta se ha desatado.

No se contiene y esa misma tarde, cuando ella se ha marchado, discuten a gritos.

Bill gana porque Tom siempre deja que Bill gane, no puede ser de otro modo, y la mujer deja de ser un recurrente esporádico (porque eso tiene sentido por cómo viven desde que tenían catorce y firmaron un contrato para ser _grandes_ ) por largo medio año en el que ese episodio se torna difuso, tal como si no hubiese existido.

El reencuentro es casual, o siquiera eso le dice Tom con vaguedad una noche al regresar al hogar que han formado. Bill no recibe la noticia con felicidad o aceptación, pero esta vez solo se limita a dejar en claro que no se la quiere cruzar en los corredores de su domicilio. Ni de cualquier sitio público o ver sus fotos o escuchar hablar de ella.

Pasó que algo en los ojos de su hermano cuando le contaba que decidió que volvería a frecuentarla le había dicho que si no cedía esta vez, Tom se iba a alejar y que la dinámica esencial en la que se desenvolvían cambiaría. Bill hubiese querido señalar con ironía que de todas formas introducir a una tercera persona iba a cambiarlo todo, sin embargo, se contuvo. Por cobarde.

Otros meses más transcurren, lentos, llenos de proyectos, viajes y presentaciones.

Bill no se ha encontrado con la chica en pasillos ni en casi ningún lado, siendo solo una sombra acechante de la que sabe su existencia. Pero una gota es derramada del vaso cuando ve fotos Tom y su “novia” filtradas en el internet. Están combinando colores (incluso los jodidos lentes, como se fija con el surco profundo entre sus cejas marcándose a cada segundo más), su gemelo tiene ropa decente (obra suya, sugerencia a sugerencia, mirada aprobatoria a mirada) y parecen relajados uno con el otro, como una pareja que lleva saliendo cierto _tiempo_.

Ese día de nuevo Bill monta en épica furia.

Ellos han pasado por tanto. _Tanto_ en luces de neón y del tamaño del letrero de la colina de Hollywood que de nuevo el pensamiento de, «¿esto ha pasado bajo mis narices?», le atraviesa con tal fuerza que le deja sin aliento y con deseos de estampar a su hermano en la pared. Puede soportar que esté envuelto con alguien más pero no que ese vínculo se esté solidificando hasta formar una intimidad que considera amenazante.

—No puede ser. —«Y sin embargo _es_ », le dice algo desde sus entrañas—. ¿Me estás escuchando? —increpa con una frialdad que no siente. Llevan cuarenta minutos en eso, Tom siendo testigo de Bill intentando discutir, mostrar cómo se siente. Frustrándose.

—Sí te escucho —murmura Tom.

Bill pasea en círculos en la estancia. Está vestido con pantalones sueltos de algodón y una camiseta entallada con un estampado de Green Day. Su rostro está limpio de maquillaje y recién afeitado, a diferencia de Tom, y luce… _abatido_. Pequeño.

Tom sigue fumando.

¿Qué puede decir, realmente? ¿Tú eres el único? Bill ya lo sabe. ¿Te amo? Esa sería la subestimación más grande jamás hecha. (No se aman ni se dicen “te amo” ni “te necesito” porque lo suyo va más allá de eso; ellos poseen un lazo intrínseco, irrompible).

Bill deja de dar vueltas, se sienta al lado de Tom y busca su mano.

—¿Ella te gusta de verdad?

No. (No _de verdad_ ). Pero pensar que sí y convencer a todos que es de esa manera está resultando sorprendentemente fácil.

—Ria me entiende —dice con voz tranquila, retirando la mano con la misma calma.

No miente, aunque más que entenderle, Ria no hace preguntas cuando en medio de la noche despierta y va a ducharse por largo rato con agua fría o cuando su mirada se pierde hacia lugares donde nadie más que él tiene acceso (o Bill, solo que en esos momentos Bill _no_ _está_ ), lo cual es su ideal. No lo que necesita pero sí lo que quiere.

Bill asiente a sus palabras que han sido pesadas como un piano de cola y le pide una calada a su cigarrillo.

Los dos antes han tenido otras personas en su vida (personas de una sola noche y personas de unos —pocos— meses) y ni el discurso de Bill sobre el amor verdadero ni la basura de Tom sobre groupies es real. Lo gracioso es lo buenos que se han hecho en convencer al resto de lo contrario.

—¿Te entiende?

Ha pasado prácticamente un cuarto de hora desde que eso ha sido establecido. Tom apoya sus codos en sus piernas y entierra la cabeza en sus manos. Si Bill quiere presionar en la llaga, echarle sal y limón y agrandarla, le va a dejar.

Tal vez así puedan acabar con el circo.

—Me entiende —responde con voz sofocada por la posición en la que está. El colchón se mueve ligeramente porque Bill se levanta.

—Ella… —Bill no agrega más de inmediato pero cuando lo dice, bien puede Tom prepararse para confesarlo todo—. ¿Ella te entiende más que yo?

—Nadie podría, lo sabes —replica con velocidad.

Bill lo sabe. Lo sabe incluso cuando a veces puede dejar de tenerlo presente.

—Está bien.

Tom parpadea una, dos, tres veces. _¿Está bien?_

—¿Me estás dando permiso? —dice con una risita que más que a júbilo sabe a veneno.

—Sí.

A Tom la escena le rememora una desarrollada dos años atrás pero en vez de estar hablando sobre qué hacer o no con Ria, el nombre que se barajaba era el de Bushido (Annis, como Bill le decía; el idiota, como Tom mascullaba muerto de celos). Bushido había sido uno de esas personas de meses de Bill, y Tom, viéndolo ilusionado con la relación, registrando los regalos, se había guardado el resentimiento por semanas. Pero su tolerancia tuvo fin cuando advirtió que el cuello de su hermano estaba marcado. Discutieron y Bill se salió con la suya.

—Haz lo que quieras —había gruñido Tom.

—¿Acaso me estás dando permiso? —fue lo que Bill contestó con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, por la ira.

—Sí.

Bushido estuvo alrededor dos meses más hasta que para su secreto alivio y regodeo pasó a ser parte del pasado al demostrar que, en el fondo, incluso con galanteos y promesas, detrás de cámaras era el mismo imbécil que frente a ellas.

Tom suspira, volviendo al presente. Al presente asfixiante que están viviendo por no poder ser sinceros.

—No necesito tu permiso, Bibi —dice con cuidado, convencido.

—Lo sé, pero creer que sí al menos me da cierta satisfacción. No me la quites, ¿uh?

Pasan unos días más.

Bill se encuentra fatigado. (Estar trabajando en el nuevo álbum a la par de tener varios proyectos que no van de la mano con la música es estresante, y más cuando dicho álbum no marcha tan naturalmente como debería). Se pasa las manos por las sienes y se masajea los párpados. Todo el equipo del _managment_ de Tokio Hotel está en la estancia y ninguno carga una expresión animada.

—Creo que por ahora estamos —David es el que vocaliza lo que el resto no dice.

El asentimiento es unánime, incluso de los dos Kaulitz, quienes usualmente son los que fuerzan a seguir hasta que los presenten estén soportando un masivo dolor de cabeza.

Tom conduce hacia su casa y Bill cabecea por el cansancio en los primeros minutos de camino antes de que, de la nada, se le antoje ir a Starbucks.

—Dobla a la siguiente y sigue de frente —indica llamando la atención de Tom que sigue sus instrucciones sin preguntar por qué.

La época en la que Tom intentaba imponer su opinión y ser partícipe de todo solo para comprobar hasta dónde Bill le combatía y qué porcentaje de las peleas le dejaba ganar y cuáles triunfaba verdaderamente, había quedado en el pasado. Tan atrás al igual que muchas cosas, tan numerosas que dejó de llevar la cuenta años atrás. Ve de reojo a su hermano y exhala aire con lentitud para que su suspiro no se note.

—¿Un mocha con caramel como siempre? —quiere saber Bill, poniéndose las gafas de sol. Tom menea la cabeza en negación.

Hacer algo tan simple como comprarse un café roza lo imposible en otros lugares que no sea Estados Unidos, y siempre es una sensación agradable.

Cuando Bill regresa, Tom está hablando por teléfono. No le es complicado adivinar que habla con Ria y logra comprender por los retazos de conversación que ella va a viajar desde Alemania para hacerle una visita fugaz. Bill sabe que no se va a hospedar con ellos (nunca lo hace ni nunca lo hará si de él depende), pero significa que Tom tendrá compañía ajena a la suya.

El resto del trayecto es igual de silencioso y Bill no toma ni un sorbo del café que tanto había querido. «¿Quizá yo también necesito buscarme alguien?», es la pregunta que las siguientes horas en las que cada quien está por su cuenta empieza a girar en su cerebro de forma constante, desconcertante y que, curiosamente, se siente certera.

La siguiente tarde, cuando Tom da indicios de ser _la_ tarde, Bill no puede consigo mismo. Por egoísmo, porque no quiere darse el lujo de perder a su alma gemela y porque al pensar en buscar a alguien más que no sea una “persona de pocos meses”, ha tenido más ganas de vomitar que regodeo. Así que cuando Tom, recién salido de la ducha llega a su habitación del baño, lo encuentra sentado en su cama.

Está en pijamas, lo ha estado desde la noche anterior y tiene una incipiente barba de dos días.

Es Bill, Bill en su estado más puro. Sin maquillaje, sin arreglos y a kilómetros luz de la persona que es cuando está bajo reflectores y con millares de ojos encima.

—Te quito el permiso —es lo que dice cuando le ve quitarse la toalla que está en sus hombros.

Ante esto, Tom se queda sin mostrar reacción por unos segundos. En el fondo no quiere reaccionar, quiere hacer como siempre y simplemente asentir, dejar que Bill gane. El problema es que si Bill gana van a seguir en esa especie de limbo para siempre jamás, y el limbo les ha ayudado a seguir adelante los últimos seis años, sin embargo… Se pasa la lengua por el piercing en su labio y afianza el agarre de la toalla en sus caderas.

—¿Por qué?

No es la pregunta que Bill esperaba. En realidad tampoco es la expresión cansada y abierta a debatir, ni las gotitas resbalan por el pecho desnudo de Tom. Traga saliva.

—Porque tú eres mío —declara—. Solo mío.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme.

Tom lo ha dicho con el propósito de recibir una negación obstinada, la cual no llega, al menos no de inmediato. Con languidez va hacia su clóset y saca ropa interior de uno de los cajones bien organizados. Siente la mirada de Bill haciendo agujeros en su espalda y cuando deja caer la toalla para vestirse, se percata de que la presencia del otro chico es cercana.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta.

—Te quiero a ti. —El aliento de Bill golpea directamente su cuello, escarapelando su piel—. Quiero cruzar la línea.

«Cruzar la línea», repite mentalmente.

Lo habían hablado cuando tenían diecisiete y aceptaron que lo más probable era que envejecerían juntos o que antes de formar relaciones sanas se involucrarían a tal punto que arruinarían adrede toda posibilidad de ser felices separados. También habían estado de acuerdo en que no querían lanzarse al abismo y salvar la barrera física que era la única que los detenía. (Todavía no).

Por miedo quizá o por creer ilusamente que podrían revertir lo que sentían. Ninguno de dos sabe ya.

Entregarse mutuamente sería el paso final, y eso producía sensaciones escamosas y emoción.

—Creo que íbamos a terminar así tarde o temprano —declara Bill, haciéndole girar para enfrentarlo. Las facciones de Tom también están con rastro de vello y cuando sus mejillas se rozan, es estremecimiento recorriéndoles de pies a cabeza—. Si hacemos esto no podrá haber nadie más. Nunca más.

—Lo sé.

Es _lo_ definitivo, es dibujarse la última línea. Por eso han esperado a vivir para cerrar con llave la puerta por donde puedan entrar otras personas y lanzarla a un precipicio sin fondo. Encerrarse uno en el otro desde niños hubiese significado eventualmente resentimiento o algo peor.

Que Bill se deshaga de sus pijamas toma segundos. No van a hacer el amor ni a simplemente tener sexo; van a firmar el pacto que los unirá de por vida. Aún no se besan, observándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen incluso si su desnudez en sí no representa ningún misterio porque se conocen desde que estaban en el útero, porque son veintiún años. Son parecidos, no idénticos porque Tom lleva asistiendo al gimnasio mucho más que él, pero sí parecidos.

—Eres tan sexy —dice Bill. Su voz no es un susurro avergonzado ni un chillido agitado, es firme, serena.

—Lo sé —replica Tom jugando, su personalidad aflorando en una situación como esa, lo cual logra que su hermano le sonría con los labios, los ojos, todo. Aquello es mucho mejor que vivir al filo del barranco sin saber si la más suave corriente va a hacer que se alejen de ahí para siempre—. Ven aquí —agrega, halando de Bill hacia la cama—. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo será?

—Claro que sí.

—Yo también. Millones de veces.

Bill se deja llevar sin resistencia, y sigue así cuando Tom le hace echarse y lo cubre con su cuerpo. Los escalofríos se multiplican por un centenar. El olor a jabón le llega a la nariz y aspira con fuerza, separando las piernas y empujando hacia arriba en el ritmo acelerado que comparten sin premeditarlo. Por supuesto que lo ha imaginado, muchas oportunidades, hasta estando con terceros.

—En mi mente no estaríamos así —revela Bill agitado. El corazón lo siente a la altura de la tráquea, más o menos. Los besos de Tom en su cuello no cesan, tampoco el movimiento de sus caderas ni que este se halle esparciendo la humedad—. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Importa?

«¿Importa?»,  repite en su mente. Está Tom, está él, es todo lo que necesita. No refuta y mucho menos cuando un dedo se adentra en su interior, está resbaloso y con lo relajado que está no pasa mucho para que otro dígito le haga compañía. En algún segundo perdido Bill piensa lo que hubiera sido compartir su primera vez con Tom y no un chico anónimo al que no volvió a ver. Pero ve la dedicación en la fisonomía de su gemelo, su entrega y siente que todo está perfecto como es.

—Tom.

—¿Umh?

—Te extrañé —ahora sí su tono no es firme, es tembloroso. Tom le dice _también_ sin que ningún sonido abandone su boca—. Tanto, tanto, tanto…

Cuando Tom resbala el preservativo en su erección con una mano, demostrando la habilidad y práctica que tiene, dirige la vista hacia otro lado. No quiere imaginarse cosas, no quiere acordarse de las fotos de Tom y la tal Ria, no quiere nada de eso. Sus caderas son levantadas por un agarre firme y libera un resoplido. No hay “te amo” ni “cariño”, ni siquiera hay preguntas de si duele o si más lento o más rápido cuando se vuelven uno.

“Volverse uno.”

—Soy un cursi de mierda —jadea. No le llega demasiado oxígeno y está viendo nublado.

—¿Sí? —resopla Tom contra sus labios. Sus ojos están casi cerrados, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que todo retumba—. Esto es perfecto. Tú eres perfecto… —se las arregla para murmura antes de que en una embestida final llegue al clímax.

Bill quiere señalar, aunque sea únicamente para fastidiar, todavía no consciente de lo que ha sucedido, que no ha alcanzado su propio orgasmo pero tener a Tom dentro suyo, tenerlo respirando irregularmente encima de su pecho, le basta por todo. Ese es su inicio, el comienzo del resto de sus vidas. De ahora en adelante él es quien estará cuando su hermano tenga pequeños ataques de ansiedad nocturnos en vez de seguir haciendo oídos sordos al agua correr en la ducha por temor a ser rechazado (temor infundado pero temor al fin y al cabo); esbeltas chicas con cabello teñido que combinen ropa con Tom desaparecerán del panorama y serán ellos, no más que ellos.

Porque a través de cualquier prisma por el que se quiera ver su relación, todos los objetos que se forman seguirán siendo uno. Una verdad irrefutable como que comparten sangre y sueños, pesadillas y amor.

—En ocasiones, por instantes, me gustaría que todavía fuésemos idénticos como lo éramos hasta los siete años —confiesa Bill cuando ningún centímetro de sus cuerpos se roza, cada quien recuperándose con respiración rítmica en su esquina de la cama—. Una idea retorcida… —deja ir, explicándose y girando con parsimonia hasta quedar tendido boca arriba para que su hermano pueda apreciar cuánto excitado de nuevo está.

La diversión atraviesa el rostro de Tom cuando lleva la mano hacia la erección que se presenta orgullosa, húmeda.

—Como querer verle la cara a Ria cuando le diga que todo ha terminado —murmura Tom, juicioso sobre cuánto _no_ pesar tendrá al romper esa relación.

— _Voilà_ —sonríe Bill con deleite, el cual se agudiza cuando el otro mueve su mano con más disposición, sin centrarse mucho en su cabeza demasiado sensible por haberse corrido recién.

Perverso o no, el chico que lo recibe por segunda vez con un sonido gutural, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y arqueándose hacia él para que su unión sea todo lo físicamente posible, es el mundo de Tom. El principio y el fin. Y lo es más cuando con la fuerza que alberga en su más de metro noventa y rostro fino le hace caer de espaldas y lo monta, lento, aniquilador. Antes de que todo estalle en miles de esquirlas iridiscentes debajo de sus ojos cerrados por el placer, Tom tiene el último pensamiento consistente en lo sencillo que sería dejarse arrasar hasta no quedar ni un átomo en sus cabales.

—Fuiste tan fácil. Lo sigues siendo.

—Lo eres cuando esperas más de seis años algo que parece que va no a llegar —dice Tom cuando la mañana siguiente arriba después de escasas horas de sueño y Bill está jugando con sus testículos, mimándolos, lamiéndolos. No han despertado ni cinco minutos atrás, y el fuego es intenso, devorador.

—Si tú me hubieses buscado…

Ambos saben que Tom nunca lo hubiera hecho. Bill es quien con más imperturbabilidad expuso que necesitaba _vivir_ antes de recluirse en un encierro emocional que nadie podría penetrar. Como siempre, no recibió contradicciones a pesar de que era evidente que eso dejó una úlcera en carne viva que amenazaba con crecer hasta volver al mayor de los gemelos en una herida gigantesca que caminaba y respiraba.

—Me da miedo preguntar qué tanto has hecho o dejado de hacer. —«Cuántos han disfrutado de ti», balbucea Tom para sí sin ningún sonido.

—Soy un jodido hijo de puta egoísta, ¿no? Pensé en mí… Al hacer esto solamente estoy pensando en mí. —Más que preguntar, Bill lo está declarando. La respuesta es un sí tácito que no impide que Tom se queje cuando los besos que han estado concentrados en la piel delgada y suave de sus testículos descienden hasta llegar a la zona menos explorada de su anatomía.

Incluso en eso Bill está siendo egoísta, quiere ir hasta donde sabe que nadie más ha ido. Quiere que la marca espiritual pase a ser una huella corpórea, y lo logra cuando introduce su lengua en Tom a la vez que toca con lánguida pasión su dureza de arriba abajo, dándole atisbos fulminantes de clímax. Cuando la posesión se concreta, Bill con las manos en su cadera guiándole hacia él, Tom se siente lleno, vulnerable desde su posición, apoyado en sus rodillas y mano; no es capaz de verle a su gemelo a la cara, sin embargo, sentirlo dentro y que sus movimientos sean violentos, precisos, le brinda otro tipo de satisfacción.

«Somos tú y yo», y lo son, bajo todas las formas, todos los colores, luces, situaciones, experiencias, a pesar de que hubiese manchas profundas ocasionadas por el egoísmo de uno y la incapacidad de decir _no_ cuando se debía del otro; a pesar de que ese egoísmo se hubiera manifestado justo cuando debía, como si tuviera el olfato de un sabueso y adivinase que Tom conscientemente se había orientado a sentir poco más que aprecio por Ria.

Se lo cuenta a Bill cuando la tarde ha caído y están en la cocina preparando un bocadillo que va a tener la función de resumir el desayuno, almuerzo y la cena que se han saltado.

—Vete a la mierda —responde Bill con un dejo de furia.

—No me puedes culpar —dice distraído cuando su teléfono, depositado en la barra, empieza a brillar, dando cuenta de una llamada. La quinta o sexta desde la tarde anterior de la misma persona.

—¿Recuerdas qué te dije ayer? —inquiere Bill apagando el fogón donde se cocina la salsa que han preparado para que acompañe su pasta, una de las escasas comidas que pueden hacer a ojos cerrados y que infaltablemente tiene buen sabor.

—¿Qué de todo?

—Que eres mío —anuncia incuestionable, y Tom le sonríe. No será un camino de rosas pero será, y estarán juntos en él.

—Tú también me perteneces —replica y cuestiona por qué Bill ha apagado la cocina si la salsa aún no está cocida. Son besos, tirones de cabello, mordidas en los labios, posesividad vuelta acciones lo que le dan una contestación. El teléfono vuelve a brillar mostrando en su pantalla la foto de una chica pero sigue siendo ignorado, y es probable que sea así hasta pasado unos días más, incluso si representa la desconsideración personificada.

—Parecemos dos adolescentes que recién han descubierto las maravillas del sexo —es lo que Bill le susurra a Tom cuando nuevamente está ingresando a su cuerpo, pausado, inexorable. Tiene las piernas de Tom recargadas en sus hombros en un ángulo que le da un acceso total. Ha sido una lucha llegar ahí, algunos rasguños y lo desordenados que está el cabello de ambos lo demuestran, pero ha resultado victorioso usando una táctica sucia.

—De algún modo así es —sisea Tom, recibiéndolo. El calor en sus partes bajas es tan impetuoso que le hace olvidar que su espalda está en contacto directo con el piso de la cocina o que sea aceite vegetal lo que ha sido usado como lubricante. Bill lo había engatusado hasta estar así, fingiendo rendición y aprovechando que bajase la guardia para sujetarlo contra el suelo, luego girarlo hasta que quedase boca abajo y haber embestido en seco contra su trasero, antes de separarle las nalgas, escupir y _poseerlo_.

—Tomi. —En el murmullo hay hambre. Amor. Tom abandona los recuerdos de lo sucedido escasos minutos atrás.

—Bibi —dice, y sonríe perezosamente. La sensación de tener a alguien invadiéndole es muy nueva, satisfactoria porque sabe quién se la brinda—. No haré más concesiones —musita entre dientes cuando Bill le besa la clavícula—, he hecho suficientes por esta vida y la otra, seremos parte de un todo y estaremos destinados a estar así pero…

—Calla. —Y Tom lo hace porque su mensaje ha llegado fuerte y claro a su destinatario.


End file.
